


you don't need legs to work a forge

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Disability, Spoilers for Act 2 onwards, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Jin and Yuna rescue Taka, but the condition they find him in changes what happens next and ultimately, his fate.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Taka, Jin Sakai & Yuna, Taka & Yuna
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. The Broken Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically based around what I thought was going to happen when I saw the title of the mission The Broken Blacksmith. I honestly thought something horrible like this would occur which obviously SPOILERS something worse happens later on, but in thinking about this, I realized I could write an AU around this with Taka and change what happened to his character later on.
> 
> It won't be too long. Ten chapters at most and I plan for it to mostly be little snippets of behind the scenes/extra scenes within the story of what might have happened if Taka was there and in this situation, but the whole of Ghost of Tsushima's story won't change. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

The scene that welcomed Jin and Yuna at Azamo Bay’s makeshift forge was a horrific one. After Yuna killed the guard, it became clear that meeting up with Kenji would be a much more difficult task. Jin looked at the scene, at the broken blacksmith. His eyes moved back, knowing full well that there were nearly a hundred men around them.

One wrong move.

One loud noise.

And that would be it.

But Jin didn’t explain the odds to Yuna. Neither did Yuna have to try and convince Jin to take the risk. Though neither could say they knew the other yet, already an understanding was building. Jin fought for the people. His people. It was why he’d made the difficult choice to follow Yuna’s teaching. Her brother was also his people, right now, immediately under his protection, and both he and Yuna would do anything to get him out of there.

But as Yuna explained the situation, who Jin was, the fact that they would get him out of there, Taka’s hushed words hinted at bravery.

“You won’t be able to make it out with me. Leave. Just leave Yuna. Please!”

To leave Taka with a downed guard would surely be a death sentence no matter how useful his hands were. He had to understand that. Yet he was willing to risk it so that his sister would be safe. It was a selfless plea and one that made Jin’s respect for the young man grow right away. But leaving him behind wasn’t an option for Jin or Yuna.

“No! I abandoned you once before,” Yuna hissed, pain and regret laced through her words. “Not again.”

A nearby noise alerted all of them. Jin acted quickly. His tanto sliced up and into the skull before a word could be said and the guard dropped to the ground. It was an act that was becoming easier, not because his honor was breaking. If anything, it felt more solid and real than ever before. It was becoming easier because he knew it was for his people. To save and protect. The whole reason he’d looked up to samurai in the first place.

Jin went to his knees again. Yuna had already started undoing the straps around Taka. “We are leaving now.”

Taka had been strapped in. Legs broken and twisted. He’d been completely unable to move from his position, hands forced to work the metal for the Mongols. Being removed had him going limp, his broken limbs unable to support his body. Jin quickly took over. He twisted around, supporting Taka on his back.

“Keep your arms around my neck. Hold onto my armor. Don’t let go.”

“Yes my lord,” whispered Taka. He shifted slightly, trying his best to not be purely dead weight.

Yuna led the way for them. Several more guards fell as she ensured they got out quietly. Once reaching a break in the wall, Jin slipped Taka off his back. They helped ease him through the wood before Jin supported him again and Taka held on tight. They snuck through the tall grass, pausing only to hide from several units moving near them.

Then the meeting place finally came into view and the horses came through the trees.

“The Mongols are everywhere!” explained Kenji. “I was worried the worst had-he’s dead!”

“I am very much alive Kenji,” whispered Taka as he finally lifted his head. With his chest to Jin’s back, Jin could feel how pained each movement was. It was a wonder he hadn’t made more noise in their escape.

“What did those Mongol bastards do to you?”

“Not now,” Yuna said. “We’re not safe yet.”

“Right, right. Can you ride?”

“I can try.”

Jin and Yuna helped Taka onto the saddle. They all watched as he did his best to keep himself on the horse and balanced. His face twisted in pain as his broken legs tightened around either side.

Yuna shook her head. “It’s too much. We’ll have to go on foot.”

“Azamo Bay is still right there!” Kenji replied. “A Mongol patrol could come down any one of these roads. And if we’re caught? We can’t exactly run!”

“The journey would be much longer and likely more painful,” murmured Jin.

“He’s in pain now!”

“He is right here,” responded Taka. All eyes turned to him. “I can do it, and we need to get moving.”

“Taka, no—”

“Please,” he whispered to his sister. “I can’t have this end now after the impossible things you’ve already done. We have to leave now.”

Her face twisted, clearly wanting to argue. But as fire from a nearby patrol started to slip through and light up the dark trees, it became clear they’d run out of time. “Fine. Just stick close.”

Taka nodded. He leaned slightly forward, lowering his center of gravity and getting a more secure grip on the horse. The others got on theirs and soon they were riding through the forest and away from the Mongols. After a while, the siblings and Kenji began talking. Jin remained silent and simply listened, learning bits about the siblings’ past and their relation to Kenji, but also the horrors Taka had gone through.

As one Mongol had said in horribly broken Japanese, “You don’t need your legs to work a forge, do you?”

And no. Technically, Taka hadn’t needed it as his workspace had been adjusted to fit his new prison and one guard had been there to throw him around when needed. The one gruesome irony that had come out of it was none had tried to take Taka’s place. No one had wanted to risk the same pain to befall them, and thus Taka’s place had been mostly secure, allowing him to survive until they’d come to his rescue.

It was horrific, knowing what had occurred there and thinking what could be occurring to the people of their island at that very moment. Jin’s resolve to fight the Mongols, in any way, began to strengthen as they finally reached a hillside. The horses slowed as dawn broke over the mountains and it seemed they were far off from any Mongol stronghold.

Yuna slipped from her horse and went to her brother’s side immediately. “Taka—”

“If we’re going farther, I don’t think I should get down,” he murmured.

“Of course,” Yuna said. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Then she turned to Jin. “I know I promised you tools, but I can’t put Taka in any more risk.”

“I still need a way to scale the walls.”

“Then I will help you find a blacksmith who can, or I’ll fine my own way to the mainland. But I can’t—”

“Yuna,” interrupted Taka, “did you promise Lord Sakai my skills in exchange for his help?”

“It doesn’t matter. You need to heal—”

“Your brother can speak for himself.”

Yuna shot him a look. Jin backed down, but he could tell his words had already done what they needed to do. Taka was already speaking again before his sister could interrupt him.

“The Mongols used my work against our people. I have to do right.”

“You have nothing to atone for. You were their slave.”

“But if I can help, don’t I have a duty to? If my work could help Lord Sakai fight the invaders, then I must do that.”

“I’ll find someone else.”

“Someone better than me?”

“Yes.”

A pained smiled moved across Taka’s face. “If you wanted to mean that, maybe you shouldn’t have bragged about my handiwork constantly.”

Yuna let out a tired sigh.

“My legs can heal and I can still use my hands at the same time. I have to do something to help.”

She caved, taking her brother’s hand and holding it close. “Alright. But we do it my way. Komatsu Forge is likely one of the places the Mongols aim to take if they haven’t taken it already. Jin, can I count on you to make sure the place is safe before my brother is taken there?”

“You have my word.”

“Thank you. Kenji, is there a place we can go that won’t immediately run us off just because we’re riding with you?”

“I have a few places-hey! Yes, as a matter of fact.”

“Then this is where we must part ways,” said Jin before Kenji could get into it. “There are still other tasks I need to complete. I will see you at Komatsu in several days time.”

Yuna nodded. Her gaze turned back to her brother. She tried her best to see how she could ease his pain, but it was clear they wouldn’t be able to do much until they got him into a more stable condition. Jin had to leave for now to continue his ongoing goal of freeing Lord Shimura. For the moment though, he cast one last glance at the broken, but very much alive, blacksmith before riding back into the forest.


	2. The Hope to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wanted to say I tried to research ancient Japanese medical history to the best of my ability, but obviously there isn't much. That said, from what I could find, understanding of external wounds and treatments to them were not common until later years. I'm trying as best I can to keep it in line with the time but obviously will have to take some liberties here and there.
> 
> Thank you for reading though and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Taka was scared. So scared in fact that part of his heart felt like it was freezing up. Yet despite the pressure, his want to repay Lord Sakai did not falter. It didn’t crush his wish to help the people. To get back to a forge and put his work to good use again. Though Yuna had agreed, she still seemed set on getting them off the island and to the mainland. That was the deal she hoped to get with Lord Shimura once he was free.

But Taka wasn’t as certain.

He hadn’t spoken about it to her yet, but just the horrors he’d seen. Not just done to him, but the men and women standing next to him. The people that were barely children. So much like…like…

Whenever his thoughts moved to the past, he tried not to think about it as much. But the fact remained the same. He’d been a child. Unable to do anything. And now he was a man and had seemingly been unable to do anything against the Mongols. Always running, always hiding, and now he couldn’t even run. He was tired of it!

But he still hadn’t told Yuna yet.

There were more important concerns to worry about anyways. Kenji had stuck with them longer because of Taka’s condition. It was somewhat unexpected, but it seemed something of Lord Sakai’s words had gotten into Kenji’s head about helping others. And he had been there with the horses as promised. He’d helped Yuna, even if he hadn’t originally wanted to. The man could be selfish, but Taka was grateful for him all the same.

Now they waited in a small farmstead south of Komatsu Forge. Unsurprisingly, Kenji had some not so excited fans there. Some business that had gone south and had happened in the past meant many had wanted to kick him out the moment he showed up.

They were more willing to help Yuna and Taka though. Even more so when Kenji started to run his mouth about how they were helping the lone samurai in his goal to rescue Lord Shimura and that Taka there was the key in making equipment to help Lord Sakai succeed in his goal.

Yuna was less than pleased about that.

But what was said was done. The people asked if Taka could help them with their farming tools, if he could make them weapons to help fight against the Mongols. But Yuna had pushed back before a clear answer could be given and for the most part, Taka was kept away from the villagers. He couldn’t actually go outside anyways. Not unless he wanted to try and drag himself across the floor.

Yuna had treated his cuts, had helped to cool his bruises with fresh soaked cloth from a cool stream. But as for his legs, she didn’t know what to do. They were obviously twisted in ways that should not be, but Yuna didn’t know how to fix it or what could be done.

The only real encounter they’d had with broken limbs and horrendous wounds had been before. And if it was to a point where you couldn’t work then may the spirits protect you in the next life.

Despite the hopelessness of it, a small form of help came with Lord Sakai of all people. He had sought out Yuna for their survey of Komatsu Forge and he had brought a man with him.

“This is Hanaoka. A healer I met down south. I cannot say he’ll be able to help, but I felt it better to try than anything else.”

“Thank you,” murmured Yuna. It was clear that Lord Sakai’s thoughtful actions were much appreciated. Then Yuna turned to Taka. “Will you be alright while we’re gone?”

They didn’t really have a choice. But Taka did his best to assure his sister he would be fine. He hugged her and held her hands and promised he would see her soon. Taka also mentioned his old assistant and asked Lord Sakai if he could find him. The man agreed and soon Taka was left alone with the healer.

Hanaoka was kind, but he didn’t delay in speaking the truth after examining Taka for several minutes.

“I am more a healer of what is inside, not external. The closest thing to this I’ve seen was a boy who broke his arm. I used several pieces of bamboo to keep it steady until he could use it again. With yours though, I’m afraid I would do more damage trying to force your limbs into their proper position as they seem to have already partially healed.”

Taka solemnly nodded. “Are there any other healers who may be able to help?”

Hanaoka thought on it for a second. “Perhaps…but I don’t think I can promise you—”

“It’s not really for me,” admitted Taka. “It’s for my sister. She’ll ask you to search. She’ll look for other avenues before she can come to accept what I…what I already suspected. At least I have my hands. My life’s work flows through them. I can keep living with them.”

“Then perhaps a blacksmith and a healer are not so far off. I understand,” Hanaoka replied. “I can at least ensure nothing flares up, or anything worse comes from your other wounds. Though I must say, your sister has already done an excellent job.”

Taka smiled and bowed his head in thanks.

From there, Hanaoka helped him a bit more, but Taka found himself mostly alone as he waited for Yuna and Lord Sakai to return. He found that he could pull himself up and somewhat stand as long as he had something to lean on. It meant he wasn’t completely helpless and could at least take care of himself. If Yuna was there, she would insist on supporting him. Like she always had. But having his own small bit of agency was important to him. Even if it brought tears to his eyes and the pain was so bad that the moment he sat down, his body couldn’t stop shaking for several minutes. He wondered if that pain would ever go away. He hoped so, though it was clear his ability to walk smoothly would never return.

It wasn’t long before Kenji at least brought him another form of company. He had his ‘best’ sake with him and Taka accepted a drink, though only that. He said, “They’ve been gone a while. Do you think they’re alright?”

“Oh, perfectly. Now if alone—”

“It is good Yuna has Lord Sakai with her.”

“Oh no. I meant Lord Sakai. Yuna would be fine on her own. He’s the one who needs her help.”

Taka let out a soft laugh at that. He would never feel so bold to say those words in the man’s presence, but with Kenji he could smile and agree.

“Come on kid. You’ve survived the hell of the Mongols! You can enjoy yourself with more than sips.”

But Taka smoothly put his hand over his cup before Kenji could pour more. He didn’t mind the taste, but even now the thought of getting drunk was…well… “No thank you Kenji. You go right ahead though.”

“Well don’t mind if I do.”

Taka laughed again. It felt good to be sitting with a friend as they both waited on Yuna and Lord Sakai’s return. However, what Taka really couldn’t wait for was his time to be useful. To finally do some good. It made him excited at the prospect of getting back to a forge, even after the horrors he’d experienced at the Mongols’.


	3. The Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always! Still trying to figure out exactly how long this will be but not certain yet. Again, won't be too long though. Maybe 10 chapters total but we'll just have to wait and see <3

After some readjustments, Taka was back in a forge after his sister and Lord Sakai had purged the area in Komatsu.

Yuna had of course hovered over him after the move. She had tried her best to fix him up and make things as comfortable as possible. It was appreciated. It always had been. But when Taka was able to give himself some agency and say in all honesty, “Please Yuna, it’s best not to have observers throughout the entire process,” he did breath a sigh of relief at being able to focus only on his work. Having his assistant there also meant Yuna was more willing to give him space when he asked as well.

The need to be a little independent had always been there, but it was only now that it truly bubbled up and countered Yuna’s own wants. Perhaps it was because before he could have easily turned his back or moved to a different room if they argued. If they butted heads, the arguments never really lasted and they could ignore it in for the sake of peace as Yuna did all she could to protect him. However, now Taka couldn’t just leave a room or so easily stop those arguments. If Yuna was hard pressed, she really wouldn’t move from her watch over him and there was little he could do either.

And it was appreciated.

Taka understood.

But as the incident with the Mongols had increased his sister’s protectiveness over him, Taka’s wish to help others had grown larger than it ever had been. He still didn’t have the heart to explain that to his sister though. He didn’t think she would understand. She wanted to keep him safe. She wanted to get them out. And Taka wanted the same thing but…

But there was something that could be done now. Something they could change.

Taka couldn’t physically run anymore. Why not accept their position and finally face something?

Because it was too dangerous. Because he would get killed. Because they didn’t owe anyone anything. Because this wasn’t a life. Because it wasn’t sustainable. Because the risk didn’t outweigh the reward. Because they were a thief and a now crippled blacksmith and didn’t belong amongst these people, fighting a war that was never theirs to fight. At least that was what Taka imagined his sister would say. But again, he wasn’t willing to start that argument with her.

Instead, he took a break from her presence being surrounded by the smoke and heat of the forge. He worked the metal and oversaw the rest of the process, making sure each weapon or device was the strongest it could be.

He was of course focusing on the grappling hook for Lord Sakai, but he also took up orders from the people in and around Komatsu. Weapons, farming tools, anything that could be useful. As long as they had something worth trading, food, supplies, utilities that his assistant and his family could use, Taka would take it and create whatever they needed.

Yuna only mentioned it once, murmuring, “It’s sweet of you Taka. It really is. But you should be focusing on repaying Jin.”

“I can’t do it all at once. The pieces have their own time to fold and cool and it only makes sense to be productive while I wait.”

And she had hummed softly and said, “You shouldn’t push yourself too much.”

“I’m not.”

“You don’t know that. You should take a break now. You’ve been around nothing but heat and smog for days.”

And Yuna had put her arms under his and practically dragged him out of the forge. He hadn’t struggled if only not to cause a scene and he didn’t want to risk hitting the floor too hard. He’d done that more than once on his own. No need to make his sister think she hurt him.

But his sister’s words didn’t change Taka’s want. His hope, his goals, they seemed to be falling away from his sister’s and he didn’t know quite how to explain that to her.

She’d helped Lord Sakai with fighting off the Mongols. Taka knew they’d both saved people from their makeshift cages, had made farms and towns safe to live in again. Didn’t that fill Yuna up with some small sense of pride? Didn’t it make her feel better than just taking food to survive? To instead be gifted something because she helped protect someone and saved a life?

But that conversation would come later.

Despite the change to Taka’s internal resolve, he wasn’t quite willing to put it out on the table. So he stayed silent and put all his effort into his work instead, right up until the Mongols tried to return to Komatsu Forge.

When the fighting started, Yuna left his side to drag the Mongols away from him and the others. It seemed to work for a moment. Those who couldn’t fight hid and those who could joined Yuna. But not all the Mongols had followed.

The next chain of events happened in quick succession.

First, Taka heard them enter. Already they were tearing things apart, seeming intent on now destroying what they couldn’t have.

Instead of hiding or calling for help or even trying to get away though, Taka clambered onto broken legs and forced himself to the nearest fire. The heat burned Taka’s skin as he reached over and grabbed a pair of tongs along with the still cooling metal that was meant to become a sword. The Mongol that broke through laughed, but that sound was cut short as Taka swung the red hot metal at the man. His legs gave out as he hit the floor, but even then he didn’t stop moving.

As the Mongol cried and leapt back, Taka adjusted his grip with the tongs, pushed himself forward, and stabbed them down into the Mongols shoe.

The actions weren’t instinctual, but they were built upon a sense of desperation that bled through Taka. Komatsu Forge was a vital part of their resistance. Even if Yuna got their reward of safe passage, someone would need to take up the work in order to keep the fires hot and the people well stocked. They couldn’t let the Mongols take over or destroy this place. Taka couldn’t let any more people fall victim.

Yet, his attempts at fighting back did little as the Mongol kicked him away.

Taka was finally going to die. This was it.

He’d thought he’d die in Azamo Bay. He’d thought it was it when he’d first been captured. He’d thought he’d die in that work camp. He’d thought he’d die even before then, but now something told him he truly would. Yuna was too far away. His legs were broken. He couldn’t run. Couldn’t properly fight back.

And there was a peace in that. A peace that had Taka pushing himself back on the floor as one hand reached for a fallen hammer. He had it in his hand, intent on doing whatever damage he could. However, before he even had a chance to raise his arm as the injured Mongol came at him, a sword was shoved through the man’s chest.

Taka’s eyes went wide. He dropped the hammer at the same time the Mongol fell to his unknown assailant. Behind him stood Lord Sakai who swiftly flicked the blood off his blade before sheathing it.

The flames of the forge still crackled as Taka whispered, “I didn’t know samurai fought like that.”

“It was nothing,” murmured Lord Sakai. It seemed clear he didn’t want to discuss his dispatching of the Mongol. Instead, he seemed to focus on the wounds the Mongol already had and took in Taka’s own appearance. “You were brave.”

Taka quickly shook his head. “Yuna would have called me foolish.”

“Well I say you were brave,” Lord Sakai softly replied. “You were doing what you could to protect the forge. Here, let me help you.”

“Thank you my lord.”

Taka graciously accepted the help as he was half carried to a chair. He only had a second to breath though as Yuna arrived soon after, desperate to see that Taka was safe and alive. His own feelings mimicked hers. She was ok. She was alive. He hadn’t carried any doubt. If anyone could survive the Mongols, it was her. But it felt good to hold his sister and still see her breathing just as she felt the same for him. Taka knew how afraid she must have been, so he again put up with the overprotectiveness as she looked him over for even the smallest scrapes.

But even as Taka appreciated how much Yuna cared, he yearned to push past his current pains and get back to work as Lord Sakai silently watched on before checking the other civilians around them.


End file.
